


tiger's tail

by chanbaekxwritings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekxwritings/pseuds/chanbaekxwritings
Summary: It was a test of everything. Between two deadly decisions, to what extent are you willing to choose one over the other?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	tiger's tail

**Author's Note:**

> WORD VOMIT. PURELY WORD VOMIT AND VERY VERY SELF-INDULGENT 'tong fic na 'to. 
> 
> happy reading! :-)

Being his mom’s favorite, young Chanyeol definitely bathed in fulfillment. However, while growing up, realization dawned on him that being in his mom’s favor has its repercussions. Isa na roon ang pagsunod sa gustong pangarap ng ina para sa kanya━ang pagpapari. At dahil mahal na mahal ni Chanyeol ang kanyang ina, sinunod niya ito. 

Here he is, so used to being enclosed in the walls of the seminary. Sino ba namang hindi? Kung maglilimang taon ka nang nasa seminaryo. Kahit nakapikit, hinding-hindi siya maliligaw dito. Lalo na kung tatlong beses sa isang taon lang sila pwedeng umuwi (excluding holidays) sa kani-kanilang bahay. Daig na daig pa nila ang mga housemates sa bahay ni Kuya. 

Life inside the seminary, for Chanyeol, felt indifferent. Kumbaga sa terms ng mga nasa outside world, it’s kinda _meh_ , just _so-so_. Kapag seminarista ka, people would automatically think that you have angel wings or halo. _Joke’s on you, people._ Dahil minsan, mas gago pa sa gago ang mga seminarista. Hindi naman niya nilalahat. Meron naman talagang mga seminarista, as he would often describe, na “goody-two-shoes.” Syempre kung may goody-two-shoes, nandoon ang mga “playing safe.” Sobrang rare lang nung mga in-betweens, parang wala nga eh. It’s really either of the two lang, and Chanyeol, would classify himself under the playing safe ones. 

Come on, it’s about time people recognize and know about these. Ito ‘yung mapait na realidad ukol sa mga seminarista. Chanyeol could only speak for himself. One, he’s not a saint; two, he’s a man that has _needs to fulfill_ ; and three, seminary rules are really such a hassle. He may or may not have sneaked a spare phone and liquor inside the seminary. In short, ‘yung mga bawal. Fortunately, never naman siyang nahuli. Besides, what his professors (the priests) don't know, won’t kill them. 

Now that he’s in his fourth year, despite being so busy because it's his thesis year, Chanyeol can already see the light at the end of the tunnel. His ordainment will be taking place next year. _Mama, ito na ‘yon. Sana proud ka, Mama._ The light at the end of the tunnel was just an arm’s reach, in a blink of an eye, it wasn’t anymore. 

Because of a certain PCY President. 

_It was in the form of Baekhyun Byun._

Since hindi naman madalas si Chanyeol sa outside world, minsan lang siya mag-serve sa parokya nila. Hindi siya naabisuhan na nagpalitan na pala ng mga officers ang bawat organisasyon ng simbahan. While walking to the altar during the mass entrance, that was the first time he laid eyes on the said person. Based on the hearsays, the said PCY President was hostile. 

Nakumpirma niya ang mga sabi-sabi nang lapitan niya ang nakatalikod na presidente pagkatapos ng misa na ngayon ay abala sa pag-aayos ng mga papeles. His hands hovered above the latter’s shoulder for a minute before settling for a light shoulder tap, “Hi. Ikaw daw ‘yung bagong PCY President? Ano pa lang mangyayari sa Flores de Mayo?” Chanyeol would never admit it but his breath might’ve hitched the moment he came face-to-face with the PCY President because _holy shit, he’s pretty._

_Pretty guy_ offered him a tight-lipped smile, “Hello. Yes, that’s right. Baekhyun Byun, the new PCY President. Mukha ba akong secretary sa simbahan na ‘to para itanong mo sa’kin ‘yan?” With that, he disappeared within Chanyeol’s line of vision. Natulala na lang siya while he heard the smaller one’s distant call for the PCY members, along the lines of, “Ano ba? Wala ba kayong balak mag-meeting? Ang babagal niyo.” 

_Damn. he sure is hot-headed._

Let’s just say na Chanyeol went back to the seminary with a certain person ruling inside his mind here and there. Good thing nandiyan ‘yung thesis niya, ‘twas a good distraction. Months inside the seminary passed by without much notice. Sa isang iglap nasa labas na ulit siya ng bahay ni Kuya para sa darating na Undas. 

Chanyeol decided to let the Baekhyun fiasco go. He thought that it would be impossible to get to know the President considering his level of sassiness. Siguro nga close talaga sila ni Lord kasi kung hindi, he won’t be amused now that pretty guy is jogging towards his direction. The PCY President stopped in front of him, Chanyeol bit the insides of his right cheek, waiting for the latter to speak. He took notice of Baekhyun's fiddling with his fingers. Well, dahil mabait si Chanyeol tinulungan na niya ito at mukhang aabutin sila ng siyam-siyam kung hihintayin niya ‘yung isa. “Hey, Baekhyun. What is it?”

Baekhyun’s face contorted in an uncomfortable way. He wasn’t even meeting Chanyeol’s eyes. Chanyeol’s still sporting an amused face because what in the world happened to the sassy Baekhyun? “Uhmpwedebangtulunganmokamisaeventforhalloween.” Dire-diretsong sabi nito. 

Chanyeol short-circuited. “Ha? Sorry, I wasn’t able to catch what you said. Rapper ka ba?” Cue, Baekhyun glaring at him. Sa totoo lang, narinig naman niya yung sinabi nung isa. Bakit kamo? Sa dinami-rami ng paring napagdaanan niya, daig pa nung iba si Loonie sa bilis ng pagsasalita. Baekhyun’s just too adorable right now with flushed cheeks and it’d be a shame to let it slip. Chanyeol raised both of his arms as surrender. “Eh sa hindi ko narinig? Sige, ikaw bahala, hindi naman ako yung may kailangan ng tulong eh.” 

Nagulat siya nang makatanggap siya ng kurot mula kay Baekhyun, hindi naman masakit pero _tangina, close na sila?_ “Sabi mo hindi mo narinig! Paano mo nalaman na kailangan namin ng tulong?” Nagpapapadyak pa ito. Cute talaga. He shrugged. “Gut feel.” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Gut feel mo mukha mo.” He watched as Baekhyun puffed his cheeks and took a deep breath. It also took everything in his willpower not to pinch the president’s cheeks. “Okay, pwede bang ikaw mag-docu nung event sa 30? Sabi kasi nila forte mo raw photog. If okay lang naman sa’yo at hindi ka busy.” 

It was the latter’s turn to look at him. Baekhyun stood up straight, anticipation painting his face. Chanyeol furrowed his brows, not too long after he smirked. Gusto niyang matawa with how Baekhyun’s stance changed in an instant. It’s as if he knew that Chanyeol’s smirk screams danger. “Mukha ba akong photographer para hingin mo sa’kin ‘yang favor na ‘yan?” 

Tatalikuran na sana siya ni Baekhyun but Chanyeol was fast enough to grip the other’s wrist. “Joke lang! ‘To naman.” The PCY President stood still while tapping his feet on the church’s marbled floor, gaze fixated on something. Minabuti ni Chanyeol na sundan ang tingin ni Baekhyun at saka niya lang napansin, his hand that’s still clasped around the other’s wrist. Bigla tuloy siyang bumitaw. “Sorry, sorry. Pero ano, payag na ako.” 

The smile Baekhyun flashed him was sure worth it. 

Nung gabing ‘yon, Chanyeol felt like he was skipping on clouds as he sang-song, “Showtime, my babies.” Habang pinapagpag ang camera case niya kasama ang mga iba’t ibang lenses nito. _Ganito pala ang pakiramdam ‘pag paboritong anak ni Lord._

  
Aligagang-aligaga ang mga tao pagkarating niya ng simbahan. _Wow, ang daming bata._ Chanyeol didn’t need to wait for Baekhyun’s go signal. The PCY President has a lot on his plate already. Therefore, he took the initiative and started taking pictures. 

The kids lined up in groups, all geared up for the trick or treat. They’d be going around the subdivision that encapsulates their parokya. Each group has 2 PCY members that would serve as the kids’ guide. Chanyeol, being in-charge of the documentation, of course, had to follow them. 

Tuwing kumukuha siya ng mga litrato, laging sa pinakalikod ang pwesto niya. Away from the flock of kids, just so may overview siya sa mga nangyayari. Para na rin may upperhand siya in case of emergencies, kung may bata man na mawala o maligaw, mabilis niyang makikita. Madilim kasi sa subdivision, delikado na para sa mga ito. 

One moment, he was too focused complying with his task then the next, he’s scared shitless. Bigla kasing may sumandal sa likod niya. Buti na lang talaga at nakasukbit sa leeg niya ang strap ng camera, kung hindi, malamang sa uuwi siyang luhaan sa basag niyang camera. 

Humarap si Chanyeol para sana makitang mabuti ang mukha nung nasabing tao ngunit laking gulat niya nang muntik na nitong halikan ang lupa. It seems like the person put all his body weight on him. The person was lucky because Chanyeol’s reflexes were fast. He then gathered the said person in his arms. 

The more na sinusubukan niyang silipin ang mukha nito, the more na nagsusumiksik ito sa dibdib niya. “Hey, okay ka lang?” He was about to crouch down again but he froze the moment sniffles reached his sense of hearing. _Hala, bakit siya umiiyak?_ Panic started bubbling up inside him. He maneuvered both of their bodies sa tapat ng isang poste. Hindi kasi talaga niya maaninag yung tao sa sobrang dilim. 

It took quite a while for him to adjust his eyes to the light that the lamppost is emitting. Perception then started seeping in; the form, the height, the hair━ _Baekhyun._ Kung kanina nasa bingit pa lang siya ng pagpa-panic, eh kanina ‘yon, kasi nagpa-panic talaga siya ngayon. Unconsciously, his arms tightened around the PCY President’s waist. “Bakit ka umiiyak? Hmm? Baek?” 

Chanyeol pried Baekhyun’s face away from his chest. The only difference this time is that the smaller one didn’t retaliate. Ililihis na sana ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya pero hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang magkabilang pisngi nito. With concern adorning his face, he asked the latter softly, “Anong nangyari?” 

Baekhyun looked at him with tears streaming down his face and something inside him stirred. Chanyeol cannot pinpoint what exactly that is but all he knew was he wanted to protect the PCY President. It’s obvious that the other is having a difficulty with swallowing, he’s literally shaking while sobbing. 

And Chanyeol stood there, never letting one drop of tear slither away. 

Nang medyo kumalma na si Baekhyun, inulit niya ang tanong kanina. “Anong nangyari? Kung komportable ka lang naman sabihin. Walang pressure.” Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang paghikbi nung isa, nagsimula na naman ulit mag-tubig ang mga mata nito. He must be fucking crazy. Hindi niya maintindihan kung instincts ba tawag do’n pero agad niyang binalot sa yakap si Baekhyun. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. If hindi kaya, wag pilitin.” Chanyeol whispered while caressing the latter’s head. 

Baekhyun leaned into the touch and clutched the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt. “Overwhelmed lang siguro ako? First event ko ‘to as PCY President eh. Syempre nando’n ‘yung pressure. Dagdag mo pa na ang dami-daming galit sa’kin.” Tumawa ito nang bahagya pero alam naman ni Chanyeol na taliwas sa tawa yung tunay na nararamdaman nito. 

He rubbed comforting circles along the wide span of the small president’s back. “Maraming galit sa’yo? How come?” 

“Hindi naman kasi dapat ako ‘yung PCY President. Walang botohan na nangyari, basta ako na lang ‘yung inappoint ni Father Dennis. Ayun, nagalit ‘yung former PCY members. Bakit daw ako, ano raw ba alam ko, hindi ko naman daw deserve. Kaya nagsi-alis sila. I really started from nothing. Ni hindi ko alam paano ako kukuha ng members o kung meron bang may gusto. Buti na lang dumating mga PCY babies ko na ‘yan. Kahit ang sungit sungit ko sa kanila, mahal ko ‘yung mga ‘yan. Ayaw na ayaw nilang naaagrabyado ako, sila pa yung unang manununtok sa mga umaaway sa’kin.” 

Chanyeol hummed before grabbing Baekhyun’s face. The PCY President averted his gaze. “Look at me.” When Baekhyun finally did, Chanyeol’s gaze softened, a smile blooming on his face. “You’re doing a great job. Nilagay ka diyan sa posisyon na ‘yan kasi alam ni Father na kaya mo. ‘Wag mo na pansinin yung mga dating PCY members. Ano naman kung umalis sila? Hindi ba dapat mahiya nga sila? Kasi kung bukal sa loob nila ‘yung paglilingkod sa Diyos, hindi sila aalis nang dahil lang ayaw nila sa susunod na Presidente ng organisasyon. Hindi ka nga nila binigyan ng pagkakataon para makilala man lang. Hinusgahan ka kaagad. Ang mahalaga, nandito ka na, wag mo sayangin yung pagkakataon kaiisip ng mga nangyari na. Ipakita mo sa kanilang kaya mo. Chin up lang! Taray taray mo eh.”

Mahinang hampas mula kay Baekhyun ang natanggap niya. Aba eh kung ang kapalit ng bawat hampas ay ang pagtawa muli nito, willing si Chanyeol mahampas magdamag. _Hibang na nga siguro ako._ “Tara na nga! Ikaw ha hindi mo ginagawa yung trabaho mo diyan.” Paghatak sa kanya nito papunta sa direksyon kung saan nando’n ang isang grupo ng mga bata. 

“Ha? Ako pa ngayon? Sino ba ‘tong bigla bigla na lang sumasandal sa dilim di━oh, dahan dahan! Baka madapa ka, madilim pa naman.” Hinatak niya ang nangungunang PCY President na hila-hila pa rin siya papalapit at saka inakbayan. This way, they could walk together. Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Baekhyun ngunit hindi na lang niya ito binigyang pansin. 

Natapos ang trick or treat ng mga bata na hindi sila naghihiwalay na dalawa. In that short amount of time, Chanyeol learned that Baekhyun is a literal ball of sunshine. His sassiness was all a facade, ‘twas the latter’s defense mechanism. Maybe he felt a tinge of envy towards the smaller’s PCY babies because they get to bask in Baekhyun’s light.

Pagkabalik nila sa meeting hall ng simbahan, nagsimula na magligpit ang mga PCY. Chanyeol was more than willing to lend a hand para mapadali at makauwi na sila kaagad. Turns out, may after-party pa pala ang mga ito. Chanyeol couldn’t really stay so he called Baekhyun’s attention para magpaalam. 

“Una na ako. Hinahanap na rin ako ni Mama eh.” 

“Hatid na kita sa labas.” 

  
Along their way out, Chanyeol waved goodbye to the other PCY members. Samu’t saring “Thank you, Kuya Chanyeol!” at “Ingat, Kuya!” din ang natanggap niya. “Nuyan? Feeling congressman ka diyan.” Sabat nung kasama niya palabas.

Natawa siya nang makalabas na sila. “Seloso mo naman pala. ‘Di ko naman aagawin sayo PCY babies mo.” _Ikaw gusto kong baby._ As usual, inirapan siya ni Baekhyun. “Oh paano, una na ko. Thanks for tonight. Nakakapagod pero I had fun.”

Nginitian siya nung isa at saka kumaway. “Thank you rin.” Nakasakay na si Chanyeol sa motor niya at akmang paaandarin na nang bigla siyang tawagin ni Baekhyun. “Wait! Chanyeol!” 

_Ah, shit. Hindi siya naglalaro ng GTA pero here we go again._ He doesn’t even know kung nagulat siya dahil sa biglaang pagtawag ni Baekhyun o dahil tinawag siya ni Baekhyun sa pangalan niya. _First time._ Chanyeol tilted his head sideways as an answer. 

“Uhm...ano…”

He nodded slowly, urging Baekhyun to continue. 

“Hindi ko alam paano sasabihin. Woo, shet. Okay ganito...ano. Gusto kita.” _Ha?_

With slack jaw and wide eyes, he remained seated on his motorcycle. _Ha? Ano ulit?_

Baekhyun’s eyes started wandering, “Siguro nagtataka ka. Obvious naman.” The PCY President chuckled nervously. “Uhhh...2 years na kitang crush. Matagal na kitang nakikita saka napapansin kahit minsan ka lang mag-serve gano’n, ah basta. S-sinabi ko lang naman! Thought I’d let you know lang gano’n. You don’t have to give me an answer.”

Siguro may dumaan na anghel dahil nabalot silang dalawa ng katahimikan pagkatapos nung pasabog ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol chuckled, breaking the ice. He got off from his motorcycle and approached the latter. “You really do know how to surprise me.” Ngumiti siya bago guluhin ang buhok ni Baekhyun. “Thank you.” 

He dashed off and rode his big bike once again. Sinuot niya ang helmet at saka pinaandar ang motor. Ibinaling niya ito pagkatapos ay lumapit siya sa PCY President na nakapwesto sa sidewalk. He extended his arm, just enough to give Baekhyun’s nose a bop. Chanyeol snickered, because the smaller is obviously having a hard time maintaining eye contact with him. Waiting for Baekhyun’s pair of eyes to meet his own pair was priceless for Chanyeol who threw a wink before dashing away. Never missing the tinge of pink that blossomed on the other’s cheeks. 

_Oh, it is indeed, a good night._

Pagkatapos nung halloween event, mas naging close lang sila ni Baekhyun. His Friday nights, a.k.a. the day where they are free to use their phones, soon, were solely dedicated to the PCY President. They would talk until their prefect’s knocking on their door, asking Chanyeol and his roommates to surrender their phones. With him sending the latter a “‘Wag mo ‘ko masyadong mamiss.” as a goodbye. 

There also had been an unspoken rule within the church and the PCY members that Chanyeol would be taking charge of the documentation of every PCY event. He made sure to be there; Panuluyan, Flores de Mayo, Fundraising events, Fun Run, etc. Eyes crinkling from smiling so wide as he meets Baekhyun’s eyes at the far side end of the church every “I would like to thank the PCY, their President, Baekhyun Byun for another successful event.” that came from Father Dennis. 

_Chanyeol slowly made his way into Baekhyun’s life._

Nasa library siya ngayon gumagawa ng thesis, dito lang naman siya laging mahahanap, nang may tumapik sa kanya. “Brother Chanyeol, may bisita ka.” Bigla siyang nabuhayan. As discreet as possible, he gathered his things, careful not to show his excitement. “Nasa may grotto ng seminaryo, Brother.” Tinapik niya sa balikat ang kasamahan bago umalis. “Salamat, Brother Kev.” 

If Chanyeol were to say that he doesn’t notice any changes, then he would be lying. 

Not when Baekhyun Byun is swinging his cute lower limbs while patiently waiting for him at the seminary’s grotto. This isn’t the first time the PCY President paid him a visit. Chanyeol couldn’t keep track already, that frequently. Sometimes Baekhyun would visit the seminary with his PCY babies. Mas madalas lang talaga na mag-isa itong bumibisita.

He walked towards the smaller. “Ang sabi sakin bisita eh admirer ko naman ‘yung nandito.” 

“Alam mo, for a priest, you’re cocky.” 

“Hindi mo sigurado kung magiging pari nga.” Bulong niya.

“Ha? Ano ‘yon? Hindi ko narinig.” Natatanging pag-iling na lang ang naisagot niya. 

Ganito sila tuwing bumibisita si Baekhyun, tahimik lang. Not the awkward kind, it’s a comfortable silence. Satisfaction coming from being in each other’s presence, shoulders brushing past one another. 

“Hindi mo ba namimiss ‘yung mundo sa labas ng seminaryo?” Pagbasag ni Baekhyun sa katahimikan. 

That’s the thing, Chanyeol would be lying if he were to answer no. It used ro be the answer. Keyword: _used to._ He used to dread coming home, having to go through all the hassle. He used to hate it. He was used to the premises of the seminary, it used to have this sense of familiarity. Nowadays all he could think of is coming home, spending time outside the seminary’s premises, wondering what it’s like to live life outside. Nowadays, it’s all yearning, wanting, missing, and longing…

“Nope.” 

Literal na saved by the bell siya kasi tumunog nga talaga yung bell sa seminaryo, indicating na oras na ng paglilinis. And yes, they do this daily. 

Baekhyun stood up, dusting off his pants. Tumayo na rin si Chanyeol. “Oh maglinis na raw kayo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Natawa naman siya kasi kabisadong-kabisado na ni Baekhyun ang routine ng mga seminarista. “Konti na lang talaga iisipin kong papasok ka rin ng seminaryo.” Pang-aasar niya. As a retort, the PCY President jokingly kicked him.

“Hatid na kita.” Sabi niya rito. 

“Tanga, wag na. Mamaya mahuli ka pa ng prefect niyo. Mauna ka na.” 

“Bata pa ako. Ayoko pa mauna.” 

“Parang ewan, Chanyeol. Dali na. Shoo!” 

He laughed as he walked away. Nilingon niya ulit si Baekhyun bago pa siya makalayo. “‘Wag mo ‘ko masyadong mamiss!” Sigaw niya rito.

Sapat ng baon yung tawa at pagsingkit ng mga mata ni Baekhyun. Pang isang buong taon na baon na niya sa seminaryo. 

_As dangerous as it already is, Chanyeol couldn’t deny any longer that Baekhyun creeped his way into his life._

“Ha? Seryoso ka? Ulitin mo nga?” Sabi ng best friend niya, si Junmyeon, na ngayon ay windang na windang.

“Mukha ba akong nagbibiro? May plano kako akong lumabas ng seminaryo.” 

Junmyeon sported a puzzled expression for quite some time, opening his mouth only to end up closing it again. Hindi alam ng best friend niya ang sasabihin. Naiintindihan din naman ni Chanyeol. Paniguradong gano’n din naman siya kung siya ang nasa posisyon ng matalik na kaibigan. 

“So paano gagawin mo?”

“Tatapusin ko lang siguro thesis ko.”

“Bale may anim na buwan ka pa.”

Bakas ang pagtataka sa mukha ni Chanyeol. “Bakit anim na buwan?”

“Kakaltukan kita. Gago, diba’t bukas na alis mo pa-isla dahil tungkol do’n ang thesis mo.”

Napasabunot na lang si Chanyeol sa buhok niya. “Tangina, oo nga pala. Nakalimutan ko.”

“Ayan kasi masyadong occupied. Paano na ngayon ‘yan? Hindi ka man lang nakapagpaalam sa bebe mo. Aminin mo, ‘yan una mong naisip at hindi ‘yung thesis mo.” 

“Oo na. Oo na.”

Iiling-iling siyang tiningnan ni Junmyeon. “Yuck. Inlove” 

He sighed. “Hayaan mo na, sa hindi ako nakapagpaalam eh. Anim na buwan lang naman. Mabilis na lang ‘yon.” 

_Sana nga._

Nakahanda na si Chanyeol para sa pag-alis niya nang mahagip ng mata niya ang humahangos na Junmyeon. “Pinatatawag ka ni Father Lenard. Pumunta ka raw muna sa opisina niya.” Hingal na sabi nito. Nagpasalamat si Chanyeol sa kaibigan at akmang aalis na ng hawakan siya nito sa balikat. “Ingat ka ro’n.” Tumango lang siya tapos ay umalis na.

Upon arriving in front of the office’s door, he knocked. Pumasok siya nang narinig niya ang mahinang “Pasok.” na nagmula sa Padre. Father Lenard, his professor in Latin, is his father figure within the seminary. Chanyeol, being one of the top students, with Latin as his highest subject, drew him and Father Lenard closer. 

Nakita ni Chanyeol ang Padre na nagbabasa ng libro, like he always does, with his signature gold-framed eyeglasses sitting atop his nose. Father Lenard immediately gestured at the chair situated in front of his table the moment he teared his gaze away from the book he’s reading, coercing Chanyeol to take a seat. Once he was fully seated, Father Lenard threw some scrutinizing gazes at him. The elder among the two cleared his throat. 

“There’s something bothering you.” It wasn’t a question, ‘twas a statement. 

Chanyeol bit his lower lip while fidgeting. “Gusto ko pong lumabas ng seminaryo. Tatapusin ko lang po sana yung thesis ko.” 

The priest leaned forward, arms propped up on the table. He hummed. “Desidido ka na ba diyan, _anak_?”

  
“Hindi ko rin po talaga alam, Father.” 

“Chanyeol anak, hindi naman kita pipigilan kung ‘yan talaga ang gusto mo pero pag-isipan mo nang mabuti. Oh siya, sige na. Humayo ka na.” 

  
Tumayo na siya at saka nagmano sa Padre. “Salamat po nang marami, Father.” 

Tinapik lang naman siya nito sa likod at saka tumawa. He's a few strides away from the door when his steps halted. 

“Tiger’s tail, Chanyeol.” 

Ang huling katagang sinabi ng pari sa kanya bago siya tuluyang lumabas ng opisina nito. 

\----

Just like the old times, when the humongous wooden door of the Church opened, there stood Baekhyun in all his breathtaking glory. The now former PCY President walked down the aisle all the while he and the smaller are holding each other’s gazes. 

Father Lenard really does know the right words to say. 

_As early as first year, Chanyeol had heard lots of stories about Latin, how difficult and tedious the subject was. He had witnessed some of his brothers under the upperclassmen repeat the subject. To say that he’s terrified is an understatement. Not knowing what to expect, chanyeol sat in class. Moments later, a tall man wearing the clerical clothing with gray hair barged inside their classroom. Never missing the glint of the gold-framed eyeglasses sitting atop his nose bridge._

_“Bonum mane, good morning, this is Latin class. I am Father Lenard De Santos, your professor, your grandpa, or dad. Whatever floats your boat.”_

_Chanyeol felt somehow at ease because the priest seemed to be a warm and welcoming person._

_“Okay, before we go to our lesson proper, that’d be boring, no? Jumping to the lesson agad. Instead of doing that, we’ll unravel the beauty of Latin words first. Most often than not, Latin is sort of thrown under the bus, depreciated, underestimated. Hindi alam ng nakararami na nakapaloob dito ang napakagagandang mga salita at pahayag. Some Latin statements could encapsulate your true intentions way better. Let me give you an example, astra inclinant, sed non obligant means that the stars incline us; they do not bind us. Familiar, right? You’ve had this in your Philosophy class.”_

_“It straight-up refutes fatalism and predestination.” Chanyeol whispered._

_“Yes, dear! That’s right! While fate, whether determined by the stars, the gods, or some sort of entity, might lead us in a certain direction, but still we are never forced in it. So long as free will exists, and the decision of what to do, no matter what the circumstance, is ultimately our own.”_

_Simultaneous ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ enveloped the classroom._

_“Bigyan ko pa kayo ng isang example but before that let me give you a situation. You’re stuck in a situation wherein you have a tiger’s tail by hand or a wolf by the ears. Now, let me see how many of you would choose to escape?”_

_Inilibot ni Chanyeol ang mga mata niya at nakita ang mga nakataas na kamay ng mga kaklase. Siya lang ang natatanging hindi nagtaas ng kamay._

_Father Lenard chuckled. “Auribus teneo lupum.” Hearing the phrase kindled something within him. Like a fire being ignited, like he was one with the phrase._

_“Chanyeol, why didn’t you raise your hand? So you mean to say, you’ll stay in that situation and hold the tiger’s tail?”_

_“Yes, Father. It turned out to be a much more difficult situation to control than one had expected. A situation where both holding on and letting go could be deadly. The only difference is…”_

_Father Lenard plastered a knowing smile._

**_“It’d be more dangerous to escape than to stay.”_ **

_Chanyeol and Father Lenard uttered in unison._

He tore his gaze away from Baekhyun’s while letting out a scoff. Chanyeol smiled to himself.

**_Auribus teneo lupum, indeed._ **

With a wavering gaze, Chanyeol spoke. 

_“Do you, Baekhyun Byun, take Hyungsik Park, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”_

Escaping the seminary would do more harm to him. The seminary equates to the tiger. Involving Baekhyun in that harm was the last thing he wanted. If he were to escape, it’d be him and Baekhyun against the world. And Chanyeol swore to protect Baekhyun by all means. Putting Baekhyun in the same place as to when he was appointed as the PCY President, making Baekhyun suffer and go through the same shit, or even worse, that night, Chanyeol won’t be able to forgive himself for that. 

So he let him go.

Overlooking the fact that staying and letting go, could be _deadly_.

_It would kill him either way._

“Congrats, _bunso_. Best wishes!” Chanyeol smiled while patting Hyungsik’s back. 

_Wag mo 'ko masyadong mamiss._ _Maybe in another life, my love._

**Author's Note:**

> congrats kung nakarating ka rito hahaha. soooo musta naman kayo? :-) you can reach me thru twitter hehe pa-plug lang saglit, @cyxbhwritings. see you guys there! usap tayo hahahaha would love to know your insights.


End file.
